


Of Lampposts and Oil Lamps

by slashfilledmind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, discussion of lampposts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfilledmind/pseuds/slashfilledmind
Summary: Allistair askes a certain question. Amell works with the metaphor.





	

''Well, tell me. Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?''

Amell rolled her eyes. Of course Allistair wouldn’t simply answer her question. She should have seen that coming, he always got evasive and turned everything into a joke when things got personal. But alright. If he wanted to talk about licking lampposts, she would oblige.

''I’ve licked my fair share of lampposts actually.''

''Ah, well-''

''And some oil lamps too.''

Alistair blinked, looking a bit lost. The smirk he had been sporting before was quickly fading s he lost control of the conversation.

''Uhm… what?''

''Well you see, there’s only so many lampposts in a circle.'' Amell continued, concentrating hard on keeping a straight face. ''And lamppost licking is a pretty popular way to keep distracted, but licking the same lamppost multiple times is bound to get you into trouble. Templars really don’t approve of that sort of thing, doesn’t matter that they drool at the sight of lampposts themselves.''

''…Yes. I think-''

''Anyway, lots of people get curious. About licking other light sources.'' Amell cut him off, happily keeping up the metaphor. Alistair’s face was turning a very interesting shade of red. ''I was in a dorm with three other girls, and eventually we tried licking oil lamps. I enjoyed it, but I think I still prefer lampposts.''

''Oh maker plea-''

''Then there was this one time behind the bookshelves when I licked three lampposts at once…''

''Alright! Point made, I get it. Please stop.''He groaned, hiding his furiously flushed face in his hands. ''I regret this metaphor, it’s horrible and you are a terrible person.''

''Oh I don’t know, I think it’s growing on me.’’ Amell grinned. She leaned closer to the still flushed bastard prince. ''You know, if you ever want to try licking anything at all, I’d be happy to help.''

With that, she turned around and walked away. She was afraid that if she said another word, Alistair’s head would explode, and then where would they be?

**Author's Note:**

> My Warden's response to the lamppost conversation. She gets on with Zevran very well.


End file.
